Chapter 3/Typhuss cured
(Earth, Starfleet Headquarters) John is walking towards Admiral Janeway's office due to her calling him to her office about something, she walked into her office. (Admiral Janeway's office) Captain John Martin reporting as ordered Admiral Captain Martin says as he's at ease. Janeway looks confused at him. I didn't contact you Captain Kathryn says as she looks at John. John's confused as well. Hello Captain Martin Miranda says as she's holding the same weapon that crippled Typhuss's eye sight. Miranda you've made a big mistake being here at Starfleet Headquarters Captain Martin says as he looks at her. She snickers. Now I can finally destroy Starfleet Headquarters Miranda says as she presses a device on her wrist and she beams away and then several volleys of torpedoes rain down and hit Starfleet Headquarters and several key areas of Starfleet Headquarters. She's not gonna stop until she levels Starfleet Headquarters to nothing John says as he's hanging on the wall as the torpedoes are close to Janeway's office but then the volleys stop. A holo-image of Miranda appears. State this as a warning Captain STAY AWAY FROM MY BUSINESS OR MORE WILL DIE IN THIS WAR Miranda says as she looks at Captain Martin and Admiral Janeway and disappears. (USS Intrepid, deck 7, sickbay) Captain Martin walks into sickbay all dirty and bruised from the incident as Typhuss who has most of his eye sight back looks at him. Hi John says as he looks at Typhuss. What the hell happened to you says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. Miranda came for a visit at Starfleet Headquarters and nearly leveled the place I've been down there all day getting survivors out of the damaged areas and I kinda cut myself John says as he looks at Typhuss. Well I'm going to get out of here says Typhuss as he walks out of sickbay. Doctor Loews walks over to him and lays him back down. You need to rest Admiral you're going to need more treatments until you've got full eye sight Doctor Loews says as she looks at Typhuss. All right you win Doctor, you never give up do you Doctor Loews says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Loews. She smiles at him. No, I never do sir Karen says as she looks at Typhuss. Damn, I'm going miss movie night I was going to go with B'Elanna and Hoshi, ah well says Typhuss as he lays on the biobed. John looks at him. If you want I can get you a copy of it John says as he looks at Typhuss. Thanks, that would be great says Typhuss as he looks at John. Now, my patient needs his rest before we begin the next stage of the treatment Doctor Loews says as she looks at Captain Martin, Vedek Kira and Hoshi. See ya Typhuss and get well John says as he pats his friend on the shoulder. Kira kisses her husband on the cheek. Love you and get well Kira says as she looks at him. Hoshi looks at Typhuss. See you on the bridge when your well sir Commander Sato says and she leaves as well. Bye says Typhuss as he looks at John, Kira and Hoshi. (Unknown sector of space, on a starbase) Miranda is planning something to defeat the Federation once and for all by opening a rift.